ultimatecartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Benson
Benson is an impatient and waspish male gumball machine, as well as the groundskeeper manager. He debuted in the pilot episode officially, and was the third to say something then, let alone on the show. But his voice is the one that was first heard on Quintel's first workassociated with Regular Show ''in 2005, where his prototype debuted. He is usually seen driving around in the golf cart. He mostly does not approve of Rigby and Mordecai, constantly threatening to fire them, as his catch phrase is "DO YOUR WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!!". His favorite worker appears to be Skips. He is known for his on edge bad-tempered personality and his loud screaming, but is also known for turning red whenever he gets extremely angry, mostly directed at Rigby and sometimes Mordecai. However, he becomes dark red and vicious-looking when he gets even devilishly livid as seen in various episodes. The only time he turns red and is not angry is "Benson Be Gone". He commonly refers to the two as 'idiots' or 'morons', and believes that they are slackers, which is why Mordecai and Rigby tend to get 'lame' jobs rather than important ones. However, he does not completely hate them and he's the only one who hires and fires. Benson can be seen working in many scenes, proving himself dedicated to his job. Although strict he isn't very stubborn; in "Free Cake" he allows Mordecai and Rigby to throw a party for Skips, he allows Mordecai and Rigby extra hours to see Fist Pump (knowing they aren't very reliable), and again in "Meat Your Maker", when he admits he made a mistake without putting up much of a fight (although it wasn't his fault). He made his debut in the 2006 short film 2 in the AM PM as an animated version of Sam Marin, his voice actor as a short clerk, who then morphs into the proto-Benson after being tricked into taking acid. Then he makes an official appearance in the Pilot. However, it is revealed that his personality is more similar to the waiter in The Naive Man from Lolliland than the clerk in ''2 in the AM PM, as at first he is a normal worker, but when Pops gives him lollipops instead of money, he gets very angry and yells more like Benson also his name Benson was taken from Pops' taxi driver "Benson" in that short.﻿ Personality and Traitshttp://theregularshow.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benson&action=edit&section=1Edit Benson is highly characterized by his high-tempered personality. Whenever he gets angry, he turns red and violently screams. As revealed in "Jinx," he can get into a deadly fury when he gets too ticked-off. During this rage, he begins tearing away at anything he catches in eyeshot, like riping a book's pages, banging it on a table, and throwing it across the room, or hurling a trash can and kick it while screaming. Usually, after Mordecai and Rigby have done something wrong or fail to do their job, rather it's a big concern or a small matter, Benson always threatens to fire them. In "More Smarter", he even threatened to kill them when they wrote math problems all over the house. Why he chooses to even fire his employees for small situations seems to stimulate that his lack of patience makes him believe that simply firing those who fail to meet their quota is the only way to put them in their place. However, he does have other punishments, such as dish duty for the next month.http://images.wikia.com/theregularshow/images/7/7c/Benson_picture.pngAdded byMordecaiandtherigbys But nevertheless, Benson is usually fun and very honest to accept Mordecai and Rigby on certain affairs (this makes him very different from the usual characters in other cartoons, as they are mostly linked to one personality and are hardly dynamic and complex in behavior like the Regular Show characters). Benson seems to like parties, as shown in "Meat Your Maker", where he says he was feeling festive enough to buy a festive shirt as well as splurge on extra premium hot dogs. He has also gone to McHooligans with the rest of the gang to fool around and have fun, while having an Arm-wrestling match with Skips. Along with his waspish temper, he lacks an ample amount of patience. In the episode "The Unicorns Have Got To Go", Benson has been seen tied to a door and had his gumballs eaten by Fratboy unicorns. At the end, Benson didn't bother screaming his head off at Mordecai and Rigby. In the episode "Prank Callers", his anger issues get really bad, when he rips the house phone off the wall and smashes it. He does show some respect to both Mordecai and Rigby, and the only possible reason he has not yet fired them is because when they stop being lazy, they can actually get quite a bit of work done. He often does reward them when they do work, and thanks them in return. An example is in "Grave Sights ", when Mordecai and Rigby earn enough money to fix the park, Benson congratulates them and gives them two pay days off. He mostly entrusts Mordecai rather than Rigby since he knows that the former is more responsible and levelheaded than the latter. Behaving only like a regular manager, Benson is noble and far from greedy and selfish, doesn't do anything to do real harm to Rigby and Mordecai or even his fellow workers, just expects them to do as they're told and assigned to, and says only idle threats (until "Really Real Wrestling"). However, there is a time when he decides to turn into an antagonist for that reason. In "Really Real Wrestling" Benson was pushed to the point where he was about to fire Mordecai and Rigby for sneaking out at night to go to a Wrestling event (instead of watching Pops) until Pops saved Mordecai and Rigby's job's by saying that they were trying to find him. The reason for Benson's bossy personality and temper may be that he is unappreciated and not treated fairly by other people besides his fellow workers. In "Just Set Up The Chairs", when he picked up the kids for a birthday party, he tried to lighten the situation when they got stuck in traffic by sweetly saying happy birthday to the boy the kids were celebrating, but the child only interrupted and screamed, "Just drive the bus, you crazy slop-jockey!" This infuriated Benson further. Then in Dizzy, it may also be a possibility that Benson is also trying to win respect and appreciation of Pop's father, Mr. Maellard, but the chairman is just as strict and has the same least amount of trust and/or appreciation to him as he does with Mordecai and Rigby. Mr. Mallerd even mistakes his name for other phrases. So it may be through all this that he yells at Mordecai and Rigby and calls them idiots is not just as a fact but also to give them the same pain and unappreciation he believes they deserve for their mischief-making. It is also implied that he may blame them for his misfortunes. Usually, Benson sees Mordecai and Rigby as slackers, with one exception, which is "Benson Be Gone". Benson gets demoted by Mr. Maellard as a result of Mordecai and Rigby's mishaps that happened in Season 1 (e.g. $500 worth of prank calls, holes in the wall, not to mention Mordecai driving a car into the third story room where Mr. Maellard and Benson were talking in the same episode). As a result, Benson involuntarily spends time with Mordecai and Rigby and learns that they aren't true slackers, but elect to choose when they want to work, subsequently leading to Benson adopting the relaxed life of a slacker. At the end of the episode, Benson recovers his usual strict personality, but allows Mordecai and Rigby to slack off just once. Even though he has common sense, Benson is very ignorant. As it turns out, most of the delinquency and mayhem that happens from Mordecai and Rigby are actually his responsibility since they happen on his time. He is especially not familiar with video games, as he mistook The Hammer, a final boss in a game Mordecai and Rigby and the others are trying to beat, as being involved with work, which is not an equally familiar word for Mordecai and Rigby. And as described above, Benson thinks Mordecai and Rigby are slackers, despite the fact that they do work, only when they feel like instead of avoiding any work at all. So when he tries to adapt to their style, he thinks they are just slacking off, and makes it his life, thus having him fired. Though, he changes his mind when he realizes its a bad idea. Through his ignorance and high-temper, Benson would yell at Mordecai and Rigby when they succeed in dealing with a situation, which even Benson would not be so botherered about. He would especially punish Mordecai and Rigby, even after they've learned their lessons. In "Unicorns Have Got To Go," after the unicorns are defeated and after Mordecai and Rigby apologized for their mistakes, Benson thinks they did else, and punishes the duo by hosing them to snap them out of any drunkness they might have had (though they did not). He even threatens them to clean up the mess made by the unicorns or he would kill them. Benson has two flaws due to his ignorance, in regarding his actions and the employees he would use. One is trusting Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost as acceptable employees, despite the fact that they are much as slackers as Mordecai and Rigby are and they fool him easily. Another sign of ignorance can be a very obvious mistake: delegating Mordecai and Rigby to park Mr. Maellard's car when he was specifically instructed to park it. The obvious mistake they would make was ignored until Benson, himself, realizes it when he informs Mr. Maellard. This cost him his job; having him demoted. As Mr. Maellard appointed Benson to be the park manager, he was also appointed to keep both it upkeep and to take care of Pops, due to his childlike naivete. There are times when Benson is patient with Pop's continous, naive mistakes, and there are times when he instructs him to come with him in a fatherly fashion when his times with Mordecai and Rigby go rough. So Benson, despite being decades younger than Pops, is more like a parent/babysitter figure to him. Benson is also worked up about everything when he sees something an immature park member does that really irritates him. He comes over and shouts at the park member to stop the nonsense or he/she is fired for example: STOP SCREWING AROUND OR YOU'RE FIRED! although he doesn't usually act like a real business manager when he/she goes like this: "Get back to work or you're fired!" Appearancehttp://theregularshow.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benson&action=edit&section=2Edit Benson is a gumball machine with pink/red gumballs enclosed by a glass dome and sunken eyes. His gumballs often turn red in anger and are often dropped on the ground when someone bumps into him. The gumballs may act as facial hair for Benson, as noted by storyboarder, Benton Connor. It is also worth noting that the dispensal slot sits in a rather phallic position. Quoteshttp://theregularshow.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benson&action=edit&section=3Edit At times, Benson would speak normally and seriously. But when things don't go as they should or when Mordecai and Rigby mess-up, he yells very loudly and threateningly. Whenever he screams his words are capitalized, followed by multiple explanation marks (probably 4 times or more). *No, you don't! You're not getting that chair! But here's what you do get. You get to flip that cart back over, you're throwing that chair away, and then you're cleaning up this whole MESS!!! Pops, you're coming with me. And you two idiots, if this isn't cleaned when I get back, YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!! (in "Pilot" and "First Day") *THE $40 YOU TWO CONNED OUT OF ME WITH THAT STUPID KEYBOARD CRAP!!! I know you still got it! Now, give it back. NOW CLEAN UP THIS MESS OR YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!!! (in "The Power") *I can't believe you two idiots let those unicorns in here. You two morons have better get this mess cleaned up, or you'll wish it was YOU RIDING THAT CART!!! (in "The Unicorns Have Got To Go") *No, you won't! YOU BE NICE TO YOUR BROTHER OR YOU'RE FIRED! (in "Don") *What?!?!? GO GIVE HIM SOME SUGAR!!!!! (in "Don") *YOOOOOUUU! YOU IDIOTS ! That's the last time I entrust you with something important, LIKE THE CHAIRS!!! But you are going to be cleaning up this mess, and you can start by sweeping up the SPECIAL ENTERTAINMENT!! (in "Just Set Up The Chairs") *GOOD LUCK MAKING YOUR PRANK CALLS NOW!!! (in "Prank Callers") *I'll take care of this and I'll take that. (in "Prank Callers" and "Appreciation Day") *I don't know what's been going on here or why you two jokers have my book, so you better clean this mess starting now OR YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!!!!!! '''(in "Appreciation Day") *What did you guys do, what is this mess, I can't even take a shower around here without you screwing things u- (in "Brain Eraser") *HEY SUSAN, '''YOU'RE FIRED!!!!! (in "Benson Be Gone") *Why are you guys yelling "hummus"? (in "Party Pete") *Holy CRAP!! (in "Mordecai and the Rigbys") *Seven dollars! We almost died for SEVEN DOLLARS!?! (in "But I Have a Receipt") *I DON'T FEEL LIKE RAKING NOW! O.K.? (in "Benson Be Gone") *Actually sir, my name is Benson. (in "Dizzy") *No more chances. I'm sending you to the nursery to pick-up another lemon tree. If you screw-up again, I'll have Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost supervise the next job. And the next job. And the next. GET IT!?!?(in "My Mom") *If those two aren't here, they're fired. (in "Karaoke Video") *WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SANDWHICH?! This is your sandwich, huh? Then how come it says 'Benson' on the bag?! STOP LYING!! NO, HE DIDN'T BUY IT!! Now get off your lazy butts, and GO GET ME ANOTHER GRILLED CHEESE DELUXE!!!!!!!!! (in "Grilled Cheese Deluxe") *'GET BACK TO WORK!!!!!' (in "Mordecai and Rigby: Ringtoneers") *I'm the only one around here who hires and fires,so if you really don't wanna do your job I'd be glad to abominate you otherwise your on toliet duty FOR THE NEXT 3 MONTHS!! UNBELIEVABLE! (In "Temp Check") *What are you two doing? (in "Do Me A Solid") *Oh wait, is that the sound of somebody who wants to get fired?..That's what I thought! (In "Temp Check") *STOP SINGING OR YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!! (in "Grave Sights") *DOES THAT ONE GET?! BECAUSE SOMETIMES I WONDER! (in "Really Real Wrestling") *I knew it! I had a sick feeling so I came to check on you, and I KNEW IT!! NO, YOU GUYS ARE FIRED; THAT'S IT!!! NO, I TOLD YOU GUYS, BUT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO LISTEN!!!! This is your last warning. (in "Really Real Wrestling") *Skips! Skips! I am your boss! And as your boss, I order you to arm wrestle me. (in "Over The Top") *I thought about what you guys said earlier and so I came to give you the checks you wanted. But now that I'm covered in brain goo, I realize my mistake! You wanna waste your lives playing video games, then fine!! I RESPECT YOUR DECISION!! JUST DON"T DO IT ON MY TIME EVER AGAIN!!!!!! (in "High Score") *I don't care!! Just find someone to take care of these ducks, and get back to work OR YOU'RE FIRED!!!!! (in "A Bunch of Baby Ducks") *We already went over this, Pops. You pay taxes with money, not lollipops. (in "Don") *I always knew those guys were special! (in "The Night Owl") *Mordecai, Rigby, get downstairs right now clean up this mess you made or I'm going to fire...*caveman language* (in "More Smarter") *If you don't stop goofing off and clean up this graffiti now, I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" (in "More Smarter") *Better get started or it's coming out of your paycheck. (in "More Smarter") *"We're dead." (in "Dizzy"; said by Mordecai in "Party Pete") *What are you doing here? There's no way you got a bingo that fast (in "Skunked") Triviahttp://theregularshow.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benson&action=edit&section=4Edit *Benson is spoofed on the TV show, MAD. (The photo below.) *In "Rage Against the TV," it's revealed that he lives in a apartment and not at the park with the others. *Donald Trump's line is "you're fired", so Benson can relate. *Even though Benson has anger issues, he has been shown to have a sense of humor. *Benson is first seen as a boring, regular manager, but then would be extremely loud and bad-tempered if ever angry. *In both Dizzy and Benson Be Gone, Mr. Maellard says Benson's name as "Beanbag", "Bean Teen", "Beanton", "Beenson" and "Bean Bucket". *He is a skilled drummer, as seen in the episode This Is My Jam. He says his ways of drumming are a "funny story", but was interrupted by Rigby before he could say anymore. *In "Brain Eraser", Benson's towel fell off, revealing an open hatch (which is his possible "junkmail"). This may be his equivalent of being naked. *Benson may of been the most angered in "Jinx" when Rigby threw garbage at him, trying to get him to say his name three times. *Benson might be a cat person, in "Rage Against the TV " a picture with cats on in it can be seen in his apartment. *In Grilled Cheese Deluxe, Benson can be seen looking at other gumball machines on the computer, a hidden innuendo that suggests that Benson was possibley find a date *The name Benson was taken from J.G Quintel's student film [http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Naive_Man_from_Lolliland The Naive Man from Lolliland] because The Lolliland Man's driver is named Benson, later used for the gumball machine manager in the series. *He fired Mordecai and Rigby in Really Real Wrestling, but after Pops explained everything, he rehired them. This is the first time that Benson actually keeps to his threats, despite it being taken back after Pops explains the truth. *After the events of Benson Be Gone, he has loosened up slightly - while he still gets angry if Mordecai and Rigby mess up, he is more willing to accept their apologies, and has even taken them on nights out. *He seems much nicer in Over The Top, due to the fact that Mordecai and Rigby don't play as the main protagonists and are not causing any chaos. *In Karaoke Video, it was revealed the Benson turns red visibly at night. *Benson's anger is usually directed at Mordecai & Rigby. However, there have been times where he has gotten angry only at Rigby. Infact, there hasn't been a time where he was only angry with Mordecai. He has gotten angry at Muscle Man at one occasion, and has to of yet been angered by Skips or High Five ghost (though his anger may have been directed to both Muscle Man and High Five Ghost when Benson got angry with Muscle Man). *In a deleted scene from "Mordecai and the Rigby's", it was revealed that Benson once had a girlfriend, but she left him for a business man. Due to him being a hippie, it was also implied that he was in a band. However, this has to of yet become cannon. Her name was Veronica. *In "Skunked" Benson assigns Mordecai and Rigby with a "Roadkill Bingo" card, something the Were-Skunk says is disturbing. *In "Peeps" he's faint stomached because when Peeps uses his extra eye to rub his big eye Benson nearly pukes. Galleryhttp://theregularshow.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benson&action=edit&section=5Edit http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Angrybenson.JPG "THE $40 YOU CONNED OUT OF ME WITH THAT STUPID KEYBOARD CRAP!" http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Askingbensonforaraise.JPG Benson gets finger-pointed by Mordecai & Rigby. http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Benson.JPG Benson in the pilot episode http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bensontakingthepoweraway.JPG "Can you believe this?" http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Reg_benson.png Benson writing http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Benson-MAD.JPG Benson as he appears in MAD. http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThumbnailCA3D1E0X.jpg Benson and The Book of Park Records. http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vlcsnap-95988.png Pops and Benson smiling. http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Johnny.jpg "Just drive the bus, you crazy slop jockey!" http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Keepupthegoodwork.JPG Benson in the golf cart. http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:CNBenson.jpg http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:PurpleBackroundbenson.jpg http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:OOOH!Again.jpg "OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:AngryBenson2.png Benson, in the pilot, turning red. http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:2intheAM.jpg Benson's prototype in 2 in the AM PM. http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:B2.JPG "In addition to putting on this shirt, I splurged on some extra special grade A premium hot dogs!" http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:B1.JPG A raged Benson at the end of Just Set Up The Chairs. http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bensonsucks.gif Benson after the stink inSkunked. http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bensonsignature.png Benson's signature in Peeps. http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Benson-MAD.JPG http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Benson_picture.png http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Johnny.jpg http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:OOOH!Again.jpg http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:PurpleBackroundbenson.jpg http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vlcsnap-95988.png http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Consept5.jpg http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:G.jpg http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:2intheAM.jpg http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Regular.jpg http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Holycrap.png http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bensons_apt.jpg Bensons Apartment (the one in the middle) http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:2intheAM.jpg http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bensonsignature.png http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Holycrap.png http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Johnny.jpg http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Keepupthegoodwork.JPG http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:OOOH!Again.jpg http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Reg_benson.png http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vlcsnap-95988.png Add a photo to this gallery Read more